


Slow, Smooth and Easy

by MCMulch



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Lemon, Limon - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, buttered cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Hi, I’ll be your conductor todaySit back, relax and watch the Yuzutop train roll into the distance.And into Mei.WOO CHOO CHOO





	Slow, Smooth and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> My hand shamelessly slipped

She shoved the blonde into the back of the leathered interior, lips never once disconnecting. Automatically, she placed herself on the older girl’s lap, ripping off her jacket and tugging her shirt over her head. Without a second thought, Yuzu countered the raven and tore off her top. Now considered even, the two lay nearly barren in the cold of the interior, a daze of hands and mouths intermingling.

“I can’t fucking take it,”

Mei soon moved down to her knees, positioning herself between the blonde’s thighs. Having unbuckled Yuzu’s thin belt and slid off her jeans, underwear and all, down to her ankles, she wasted no time in biting and nipping at the top’s thighs.

She placed her hands on the woman’s stomach, clawing down her middle in a journey to get to her center. Yuzu hissed, breath hitching through gritted teeth.  
As Mei placed her thumb on her partner’s bundle of nerves, she started rubbing.  
Soft and polite.  
She took joy in watching the woman’s lower half twitch slightly at the fleeting touches, until the girl above her grabbed her wrist and cleared her throat.

“Lick,” was the gravelly voice above her’s command, “Now.”

Mei obeyed, pouncing at the blonde’s center. She placed her tongue on the petals. Slow and rough was how she started her engine, dragging her tongue across and around the bud.  
The blonde replied with long, coarse groans, notifying the raven that her work was satisfactory.

She sped up the laps not long afterwards, sucking harder and with gusto. She dared inserting her tongue into the woman above her, of which the girl replied wholly with soft cusses.  
Soft cursing that rattled Mei’s core so much more than she could imagine.  
Yuzu came once a duo of fingers invaded her insides. Mei pumped into her other half, hard and slow, until warmth flooded her hands and mouth.

With little to no time wasting, Yuzu made a quick rebound, placing Mei on her lap once more and crashing her lips onto the other woman’s.

“So... impatient,” the raven whispered, barely able to catch her breath.

Yuzu propped her currant on her knees, she placed two raised fingers on her lap and made a gesture, inviting Mei to sit down. The raven complied and removed her underwear from beneath her skirt, all the while staring at her blonde with trademark “fuck me” eyes.  
The black-locked girl continued to finish what she was told. She placed herself right above the digits then lowered herself onto the blonde’s long, slender fingers.

“Hah~ hnn,” 

The noises she made destroyed Yuzu’s libido, making her meter shoot skyhigh once again.  
Mei leaned onto Yuzu for support, holding onto the handle behind her for dear life as she rode the older girl’s hand. The blonde took this opportunity to leave her marks on the girls collar, averting her attention to her supple chest.  
She removed a plain black bra, and minded the perky breasts in front of her. She took a nipple into her mouth swiftly, finding that Mei’s skin was delectable for lack of a better word.

On occasion, the blonde broke contact to whisper “Good girl,” in between drawls, prompting Mei to move faster.

As they continued business, Mei huffed and whined into Yuzu’s ear, asking for more, asking for it harder.  
Yuzu complied everytime, curling her fingers, slamming them upwards, all the while muttering cusses into her rider’s ear.

The raven’s walls tightened around her digits, twitching harder and jerking haphazardly. Mei sucked in a harsh breath of air near Yuzu’s ear and came, long and hard.

“Fucking hell, that’s a good girl. That’s a good, good girl.” Yuzu gnarled, petting the girl’s hair.  
“Look at the mess you made,” she huffed, extending her fingers “How’re you gonna clean this up?” she buzzed, suggesting a solution.

Mei, no questions asked, took the two fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. She swirled her tongue around the slick digits, bobbing her head up and down, twisting on occasion to, ehem, cover more ground.

Yuzu frisked Mei with a free hand, shoving her forward and positioning herself on top of the woman. She stalled for no longer than a moment to remove the remaining space her jeans took and slid them off. She crawled towards Mei, who was unable to recover, who was still a panting, moaning mess.  
Not wasting a second, she sunk her teeth into the girls neck, earning a harsh cry from the other girl. Yuzu took this distraction to set the girl on her side.  
Her leg could only reach so high before the car roof inerjected, and Yuzu instead placed the backside of the raven’s knees on her shoulder, giving her a great view.

Mei hid her face in her hands, prompting Yuzu to ask,  
“Why are you hiding, Doll? Is my little Currant shy?” She’d whisper in the form of velvet.  
Mei, although apprehensive, removed her defense against the blonde’s heated gaze. “Good girl,” the blonde gnarled once more, “you know how I like it.”

Yuzu pressed their cores against one another, a slow start in revving their engines. Mei hid into her shoulder, but reached up towards the sallow-headed woman to caress her cheek.  
Yuzu replied by kissing her hand and nipping at her fingers, she smiled at her, sweet, which greatly contrasted their current position.  
The blonde picked up the pace, leaning forward, to a position where Mei could easily kiss her knees.  
She looked at Yuzu who, suprisingly, looked flustered. As the blonde leaned into her, she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her.  
None the less, she watched as Yuzu roll her hips, grinding into her center. As she hit a certain site on the sphere, Mei cried out, a high pitched mewl ringing throughout the car.

Yuzu took note and ground into that spot all the more, slapping her hand against the backseat window for balance. She looked down at Mei, who was gasping for air but looked to be on cloud-9 none the less.  
The raven clawed at her back and sides, huffing her name between shallow breaths. Yuzu took her free hand and grabbed the younger woman’s thighs, pressing it to her closer as she picked up more speed.  
Yuzu’s cusses came with more depth, making it evident she was close to being finished.  
“Fuck, I’m-I’m gonna-“  
A husky groan left her lips as Mei felt more warmth flood her bottom thigh.

“So much- fuck, there’s so much,” Mei ogled the mess made between the tangle of legs.  
Yuzu, unamused, stuck her tongue out at the girl below her.  
“I can’t blame you,” she giggled, “it’s my fault.”

“Yeah, it is, and you’re not done yet neither,” the blonde huffed, as she slunk towards Mei’s hips.  
She took no time in taking the younger woman into her mouth, their nectar blending together in a savory mix.

Mei shuddered at the renewed contact, her heavy panting having returned.  
Only this time she was quick to unravel.  
She filled Yuzu’s mouth with that sweet saccharine after the blonde darted her tongue in and out of her entrance.

Yuzu swallowed, dutifully. 

“H-how are we gonna get home?” Mei inquired, not long after Yuzu fawned towards Mei and enveloped her in a hearty embrace.

“Harumin’ll cover for us, in the meantime, do you mind sleeping in an old truck?” Yuzu grinned as if she just ate... well. You get me.

——————-

Afterword

“You two smell terrible!” Ume hollered from the kitchen, “What in heavens name where you both up to?”

Mei and Yuzu eyes each other nervously

‘We were up on each other’  
“Nothing much, I was teaching Mei how to play soccer with a can in Harumin’s neighborhood,” she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck.  
Mei nodded in agreement, “She ended up kicking me in the knee,” 

“Doesn’t sound like her!” Ume snorted, “Well, breakfast is ready, but you looked like you had a big dinner, so go on and grab how much you like.”

“HAhA, yEAH WE DID.”

“Yuzu. Stop talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a fuckin uuuh,  
> Yuzutop
> 
> Saburo Uta: sorry, smut machine broke


End file.
